


PayBack

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Dante Gabriel Rossetti - Freeform, Desperate Romantics - Freeform, F/M, Kinky, Payback, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan's girlfriend pays him back for what he did to her on his return home from filming "Desperate Romantics". But he can't complain too much about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PayBack

Aidan moaned feeling something soft and moist encircle around his length, he stirred from his sleep, trying to stretch his arms, but couldn't move them. Opening his eyes, Aidan found his hands tied to the headboard of the bed. Frowning confused, he looked down and saw the blank curious eyes of his girlfriend, staring up at him from where she was nestled between his open legs.

“Nana?” Aidan whispered.

“Payback.” she whispered back, licking his very hard length, making him moan out loud again, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the bars of the headboard he was tied too.

Aidan had done something similar to her a week before when he returned home from filming “Desperate Romantics”. He'd tied her hands behind her back, blindfolding her and teased her before making love to her. She'd vowed to pay him back for it as they climaxed and Aidan had laughed, not taking her serious one bit and now he only slightly regretted not taking her seriously. He started to pant heavily as his need slipped into her mouth again, taking him whole and suckling him skillfully. Aidan pushed his head back, his face in relaxed pleasure, starting to work his hips to make her go faster. Her hand slipped up his thigh and up to his stomach, where her hand dug into his stomach, making him groan in pain and still his hips, whining in complaint and even more when she let him slip from her mouth.

“No!” Aidan pouted at the loss of pleasure.

She smirked, moving up to his face, straddling him, her face inches from his pleasure twisted face and heavy lidded eyes. She brushed her fingers through his long tasseled, chocolatey brown curls, loving his soft hair more than anything in life. “What's the magic word, Aidan?” she asked, twisting his hair around her finger.

“Luna.” he whined, looking at her, pouty and pleading.

Luna shook her head, kissing his pouty lips, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Wrong word.” she told him, moving to his neck and biting him lightly, before licking at the bite mark.

“Untie me!” He demanded, determined to take her and make her pay for reducing him to a pouty, pleading mass of need.

“Nope.” Luna shook her head again, kissing her way from his neck, over his shoulder and collarbone to his chest and stomach, and finally to just below his navel. “You know what you have to say.” she told him, biting the top his thigh, making him yelp.

Aidan growled deep in his throat at her. “Please, Luna.” he said in a angry defeated voice.

Luna sat up at his words, wiggling her hips and taking him in her hand. Aidan moaned at the contact, closing his eyes in pleasure as she positioned him and sunk him deep with in her, their moans mingling and mixing together in their bedroom. Luna moved Aidan in and out of her at a good deep pace, Aidan pulling up his knees to support her with as she rocked, since she wouldn't untie his hands to place on her hips, he did thrust his hips upward, meeting her downward motion to drive himself deeper into her.

“Luna, please untie my hands.” Aidan begged her.

“If you pull on them just right, they'll come free on their own.” she told him, dropping her head back and biting down on her lip.

Aidan frowned at her, pulling on his hands and rolling his eyes at his stupidity when they fell free. He gripped her hips firmly, twisting and flipping her under him, snapping his hips forward roughly, making Luna call out in pleasure.

“You little brat.” he growled at her, doing it again.

“Payback, you little fuck.” she snapped back, digging her nails into his shoulder.

Aidan grabbed a hold of her by the neck, pulling her up into a deep kiss as he released inside of her, both of them releasing at the same moment. Aidan laid on his side beside her, pulling out in the process and pulling Luna against him in his arms, Luna tucking her head under his chin, her forehead resting against his collarbone. Aidan's fingers went through her hair, kissing the top of her head.

“I could wake up that way the rest of my life.” He panted lightly.

Luna blushed, turning her face completely into his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist. “You're a monster.” she whispered.

“I know, but you still love me.” He teased, his fingertips lighting up and down her back.

“With all my life.” she answered, tilting her head back and kissing Aidan on the lips.


End file.
